the_gmanfandomcom-20200213-history
Munchkin
(After the intro, we cut to a first-person P.O.V of the G-man looking through his board games) G-man: Let’s see… There’s got to be something here I can review… Monopoly? No… Mouse Trap? No… Operation? No… (He comes across Munchkin) Wait a minute! (He pulls out the game. Cut to the G-man at his desk with the game in his hands) G-man: Munchkin? Sounds fun! Let’s take a look! (Cut to the G-man on the floor opening the box and taking out the contents) G-man (V.O): Munchkin is a very silly card game by a man named Steve Jackson. He also created games like a card game where you’re a geek living in an apartment full of your fellow geeks, and a pirate board game where every time you move your ship, you have to say “Arrrgh!” (Cut back to the G-man sitting on the floor) G-man: Fun fact! He actually lost that last game because he didn’t say “Arrrgh!”! That’s a little embarrassing to be honest! (Cut back to the game) G-man (V.O): You start out with eight cards. Four door cards, and four treasure cards. The door cards usually have either monsters which you have to fight, or traps that can really twist up the game. The treasure cards can be useful because they can boost your stats. They can be weapons, armor, or a card that can bring you up a level. If you reach level 10, you win! But to gain a level, you have to fight a monster. To win a fight, your level must be higher than the monster. If it’s lower or tied, you roll the die that came with it. On a four or higher, you flee. On any lower number, the bad stuff on the card happens. It’s either lose your armor or a level, but if you lose a fight against the Plutonium Dragon, (He shows said card) you’re dead! (Cut back to the G-man) G-man: Upon death, you lose everything. And when I say “Everything”, I mean “Everything”! Your armor, your weapons, the cards in your hand, but you keep your level! (Cut back to the game) G-man (V.O): The traps are like the bad stuff on the monster cards, except they happen automatically. It’s never a death card, but there are some blank cards to customize. So you could be an asshole and make one of them a death trap. But let’s take a look at one of these monsters. (The G-man draws the Potted Plant card from the door deck) Um… (Cut back to the G-man) G-man: A potted plant? Who the heck beats up a botted plant? (Cut to a sketch with the G-man and his brother) Brother: And this right here is- (The G-man gasps, pulls out his Lego gun, and shoots it a few times) What are you doing?! G-man: Did you see the way that monstrosity was looking at me? (The brother face-palms before we cut back to the game) G-man (V.O): Alright, let’s go for another one. (He draws the Gazebo card) Wait, what? (Cut back to the G-man looking at the card confused) G-man: Is that a gazebo? Is that supposed to be a reference to that one comic where those RPG players destroy one? (He laughs) This is the best game ever! (Cut back to the game. The G-man rolls out an official play-mat) G-man (V.O): If organizing these cards are frustrating for you, you’re in luck! Because there exists a custom play-mat that organizes the cards for you! Not to mention the many expansion packs like: (Cut to a slideshow of Munchkin expansions) Star Munchkin, Super Munchkin, Munchkin Cthulhu, and the Good the Bad and the Munchkin. All of which are as equally hilarious and reference-packed! (Cut back to the G-man) G-man: But enough about that. Let’s see what kind of other cards there are. (Cut back to the game. The G-man draws the Duck of Doom curse card where a character is picking up a duck) G-man (V.O reading the card): Curse! Duck of Doom. You should know better than to pick up a duck in a dungeon, lose 2 levels. (Cut back to the G-man) G-man: Is this supposed to be a reference to the stuffed raccoon from Dungeons and Dragons: Grimtooth’s Traps? If so, that’s pretty clever! Kudos to you, Steve! (Cut back to the game) G-man (V.O): Let’s move on to the expansions. Let’s start with Munchkin Cthulhu. It’s played the same as the regular version, but the cards are all different. The monsters are all based off of H. P. Lovecraft’s stories, and the items are even sillier! I mean take a look at (He draws a card which is…) Cowthulu! What in the world were they high on? Whatever drug it was, we should be thanking it! (Cut to the box of Super Munchkin) This next one is Super Munchkin. Again, the game is the same, but the cards are different. This time around, they’re based off Marvel and DC characters, and there are powers. To equip a power, your level has to equal or be more than the number that’s on it. (Cut back to the G-man) G-man: Now, I would definitely recommend this version to comic book fans! As for Star Munchkin, I’d recommend it for Star Wars and Star Trek fans! Speaking of Star Munchkin… (Cut to the box of Star Munchkin) G-man (V.O): Star Munchkin has complex items that only a specific class can use. And instead of gold, it’s replaced with credits. And one of the cards is literally called (Cut to the card…) Time Warp! And the woman in the picture is doing the Time Warp from the Rocky Horror Picture Show! Now, that’s what I call “Clever”! (Cut back to the G-man who is back at his desk) G-man: And that was all the Munchkin games I have! Yes, I know there’s more. But when I get them, I’ll defiantly review it! Well, I am the G-man, and that’s all you need to know about that! Peace! Category:Episode